


Veselé Velikonoce!

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animals
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Veselé Velikonoce!

Sebastian se probudil po poledni. Byl opravdu překvapen, že ae vzbudil tak pozdě, dokud neuviděl na nočním stolku vzkaz od Jima.

> _Promiň za to opium ve tvém čaji -JM_ <

Sebastian se nespokojeně zamračil a posadil se. Sotva položil chodila na zem, překvapeně strnul.

Přes pokoj si to kráčela bílá husa.

Seb párkrát zamrkal a chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že se mu to nezdá. Váhavě vstal, aby se mohl obléct.

Jakmile se pohnul, husa ho začala ostražitě pozorovat.

Sebastian se oblékl a zamířil pryč z pokoje. Úspěšně ignoroval vajíčka různých tvarů a velikostí, která se válela doslova všude.

"Jime!" křikl do ticha domu.

Z kuchyně se ozval hlasitý zvuk rozbíjející ho se hrnku. Seb tam ihned zamířil.

 

Kolem stolu ležely střepy od hrnku, který do té doby trůnil na stole.

Když Sebastian pohlédl na stůl, uviděl kropenatou slepici, jak ozobává vánočku.

"Co to kurva..?" Seb se rozhlédl po kuchyni, než zamířil do obýváku.

 

Místo Jima tam našel poskakující pár hnědých králíků.

"Jamesi!" zařval Seb.

Králící ztrnuly na místě a vyděšeně se třásly.

Kolem Sebastiana proběhlo hejno pípajících kuřat.

Seb se otočil, aby se vrátil do ložnice pro mobil.

Prvním krokem rozšlápl zelenomodré vajíčko.

 

Jakmile vstoupil do ložnice, ozvalo se syčení.

Seb pohlédl na husu, která na něj syčela. Několik malích housat se za ní schovávalo.

Seb je ignoroval. Vzal si mobil a opět zamířil ven.

Ve dveřích se musel zastavit, jelikož kolem něj proběhlo jehně.

"Jamesi..!" zavrčel, když Jim přijal hovor. 

_"Děje se něco, Zlato?"_ zeptal se sladce Jim.

"Proč? To je to jediné, co chci vědět!" vyštěkl Sebastian.

_"Jsou Velikonoce!"_

Seb viděl jeho nadšený výraz. "Tak zaprvé, odkdy Ty slavíš Velikonoce?! A zadruhé, Proč takhle?!"

_"Už jsi ochutnal vánočku? Pekl jsem ji já!"_

"Ne, předběhla mě slepice.. A odpověz!" odsekl Seb, zatímco mířil do kuchyně.

_"A co ta kuřátka? No nejsou rozkošná?! a nebo.."_

"Vrať se domů! A hned!" Seb ukončil hovor a posadil se ke stolu.

Slepice už byla pryč, ale místo ní se na stole válela koťata. Ta když zaznamenala Sebbyho přítomnost okamžitě k němu vyrazila a začala se k němu tulit.

Seb si tiše povzdechl a podrbal jedno z koťat za uchem. V duchu přitom doufal, že Jim nebude chtít oslavovat blížící se pálení čarodejnic.


End file.
